Slip of the Tongue
by Luminous Circus
Summary: Is the relationship between Sebastian and OC really as meaningless as they try to make it appear?


Sebastian ✥_Slip of the Tongue_✥ Kurohitsuji

* * *

Neither of them could describe the relationship they had with the other. Sebastian, of course, had no shame in it, though he did prefer to keep it a secret, as such behaviour was not befitting to the butler of the Phantomhive household. She was just a means to fulfil his more demonic desires, which he usually expressed in blood-shed. It was more appropriate for his occupation, after all.

They were not lovers, despite the fact they often found themselves entangled in fine silk sheets. Amaryllis knew this because their bond had not been founded with any love. There was no affection, no unnecessary touches and they had never kissed. It was simply beneficial to them both, each getting what they desired in return. A contract, if you will. When the agreement had first been formed, she had no aversion to it, it was not a price she was unwilling to pay – in fact, it was the only way, but since then, something had changed.

He was extremely adept at holding his tongue. Even on the brink of pleasure, he would hardly make a sound. His breathing was a little more sharp, perhaps. She was very similar – just the occasional jittery gasp. The tantalizing whisper of fabric against them, and the crude sound of impact – skin on skin, were normally the only sounds. At first she had not enjoyed it, she had remained sill as a doll throughout, seeing it more as a chore than an act of intimacy. She was surprised later, though, by his equal adeptness at changing her mind. Aside from being manipulative, he also possessed looks that could only be described in the same way as his nature – deadly. She realised that if she had no input, she would definitely suffer – but needless to say, that was only her excuse for changing her mind about the whole affair. Nor was that the point where anything changed.

That came much later. In her incoherent state somewhere between heavenly bliss and the flames of hell, she had made a mistake.

"Se- Sebastian," she had whispered longingly as she felt her world ignite.

A slip of the tongue.

It had caught him off guard, but he proceeded to drag his pointy teeth down her neck. Later that whisper echoed in his mind.

The moment she had spoken, the spell had been broken for her. She was all too conscious of what she had done. She'd brought him too close without meaning to, and somehow she had brought him across the line. He was the kind of creature who was seductive, just by nature, and his strong, slender figure and slanted crimson eyes did not help the matter. She had fallen into his trap. She had fallen and now she had become weaker again. She was, however, certain she was not in love with him. It was impossible for someone like her to love anything, just as he too only looked out for himself. She had come to realise that he was simply perfect – what he made her feel was otherworldly, and she noticed that as well as taking his power, she was also taking his characteristics. She too now sought the pleasure for which he had come to her. It was like a permanently wound coil inside her which could never forget, and had lately been neglected less and less. She hoped that he didn't ponder on her whisper, though, or that he at least thought he had imagined it.

He hadn't imagined it, he was sure – and it made him wonder. Honestly, he couldn't care less who - or _what_ - he took his instincts out on, because if he was involved, it would definitely be good. It was just nice to not have to go looking for a suitable partner every time, and nobody in the Phantomhive household really was _suitable_. His contract with Young Master Ciel was definitely an obstruction – but the boy was only twelve years old, and whilst he was mature, his innocence was touching, even for someone like Sebastian, who knew his darker thoughts. The thought of the servants made him shudder. No, he definitely had a good deal. She was hungry for power which she was losing, and he was hungry for pleasure which in his circumstances was hard to come by. It was an ideal partnership.

The name "Amaryllis," carelessly dropped from his lips.

It was only shortly after that a similar deal came to him.

"I'll be sure to reward you well," she had said, a flirtatious glint in her eyes.

He had refused. She had been surprised.  
"Why, it's not like you to turn down such a generous offer!"

He paused to smirk. "Such behaviour is not befitting to the butler of the Phantomhive household."

She had left, disappointed by his choice.

He was left confused by his body.

Where had the spark of excitement been when she offered herself so freely? With Amaryllis, he had been the one to decide her form of payment, and whilst she had not been unwilling, she had been unresponsive at first... He couldn't understand why he was being so loyal without a strong binding restraint to hold him there. It wasn't like the contract he had with Young Master Ciel – it was just a casual arrangement. Somehow, it was enough – and it was urgent that she met with him that night.

She was worried when she received a note from him.

_It is of utmost importance that you are available this evening._

_I can only give an estimate of the time, but I expect my visit will be at half past six._

_There is something I must discuss with you without delay._

She had brought him too close, and now he would distance himself; she was certain. He assumed that her needy sigh had meant other things, and she was too embarrassed to defend herself. The contract was off. She prepared for the news.

For the first time, she was worried about meeting him. What should she wear? What would she say? Fortunately he arrived on time according to his approximation, giving her less time to worry.

"Amaryllis," he began,'without delay', "something terrible has happened."  
Her eyes widened in apprehension and she prepared for the final blow.

Feeling his arm snake around her waist, entwining with her she was shocked, but didn't dare to move.

She felt a sinister laugh and his breath tickled her ear.

"I want you."  
His voice was low, a cross between a growl and a purr and she shivered.

"Wh-_what?_" she asked, wondering if _she_ was hearing things.

"I want you," he repeated. "Only you."

She felt his smirk against her cheek and leant into his body, savouring the way his touch seared on her skin. "Now, I'd say our bargain needs adjusting now you seem to be reaping far greater benefits than I. What do you think, _Amaryllis...?_"

"What adjustments?"  
He withdrew and seemed to consider his options. Then he elegantly swooped in to claim her lips, catching her off guard with a slip of the tongue.

* * *

_Well, this is officially my first published story here *proud* :D  
Isn't Kuroshitsuji just the _best_?_

_-LC_


End file.
